megamanfandomcom-20200222-history
Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters
Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters, known in Japan as , is an arcade fighting game. The player can choose Mega Man, Proto Man, Bass, or Duo as a playable character. This game is in the continuity of Mega Man: The Power Battle, and both games were later released together in Rockman Power Battle Fighters and Mega Man: Anniversary Collection for PlayStation 2, GameCube, and Xbox, and Rockman Battle and Fighters for Neo Geo Pocket Color. Story It's a disaster: Doctor Light's lab has been attacked by Doctor Wily, and stolen some crucial new parts for robots. And, if it weren't bad enough already, he has taken Roll as a hostage! Mega Man and Proto Man go to stop Wily and stumble upon Duo, the big alien robot, who is willing to help. And Bass, still angry that Wily has revived more Robot Masters, again teams up with the good side to destroy the enemies... Like The Power Battle, each character has an epilogue once the player beats the game. However, in The Power Fighters, the epilogues are more detailed and have more to do with past and future Mega Man games, providing vague explanations regarding characters and canon, most notably the Evil Energy incident from Mega Man 8 and how Dr. Wily created Zero from the Mega Man X series. Bosses At the end of each story, the player(s) must fight the same Wily Machine; only the sidekick robots differ. Much like Power Battle, following the defeat of the Wily Machine, the player(s) confront Wily inside a Wily Capsule, which must be defeated in the time allotted for additional points. Fighting System Much of the fighting system remains the same as its prequel, Mega Man: The Power Battle, but with new features included. Duo A fourth playable character available for selection. Like Mega Man, Proto Man, and Bass, Duo can perform a Charge Shot and a dash maneuver, his dash being a damaging shoulder charge named Giga Tackle. Special Attack Each character has a "special attack" they can perform by charging their weapon fully, holding up then releasing the shot. Mega Man will perform the Mega Upper, a spiraling uppercut. Proto Man will unleash the Proto Strike, a short ranged flare. Bass will perform a somersault kick named Crescent Kick. Duo will use Giant Knuckle, launching his energized hand upwards (If the player presses the jump button after Duo does so, he will jump into the air and smack the enemy back down). Support From time to time, Eddie drops by automatically, leaving a Support Item on the ground. Players can collect it to temporarily summon a robotic support. As long as these powers are active, however, no Special Weapons can be used. Mega Man and Bass receive support from Rush and Treble, respectively. When they fire a Charge Shot or use a special attack, the support will also attack. Mega Man can also jump on Rush to perform a higher jump. Proto Man and Duo receive a shield from Beat that gives them immunity to damage. New parts Some short story-telling will pop up after destroying one of the six Robot Masters (it may be anyone from the second to the fifth boss vanquished) before reaching Wily's castle. The player will get back the stolen part and obtain a certain upgrade. Details are described below. 'Search for Wily!' story A robot looking like Dr. Wily jumps in. It will immediately break apart (by itself or by the player's robot) and release the part. The following changes will occur: *Mega Man's uppercut remains as the special move, but it does not rise that as high as before when performed. *Proto Man will move further ahead when starting his attack, slightly increasing its range. *When Bass's special move is executed, it does the kick twice in a row, compared to the once before. *Duo's original special move commences with a punch that sends the opponent off the ground, then by pressing the jump button and next the attack button, it will jump up and knock the enemy back down. The new one would start with a short straight punch that does not move the victim much. Then the attack button may be pressed to follow it up with what it already had. 'Rescue Roll!' story Roll is set free, and gives the part. The weapon energy bar gets longer then. If Roll is rescued after defeating the second boss, she will wink when giving the player the new parts. 'Recover the new part!' story Hold the up button while pressing the jump button will execute a super-jump. It is higher and lasts longer than the ordinary jump. But, neither Bass's air-dash nor everyone's wall jump will work during this airtime. Gallery Mega Man 2- The Power Fighters Logo.png|English Logo MM2TPF-SecretItemA.png|Bass hitting where a secret item is hidden. MM2TPF-SecretItemB.png|The secret item (Mobi-chan) worth 10000 points falling down. Video Mega Man 2 - The Power Fighters Story 1 perfect with Bass|''Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters'' gameplay Trivia *In Bass's ending, Dr. Wily shows the plans from a new robot he is developing, the picture is clearly a silhouette of Zero. Interestingly, the image corresponds to his design after the events of his first official appearance. *There is rich reference to another game by Capcom - Street Fighter. Mega Man's special attack is reminiscent of the Shoryuken. Bass's is like the Flash Kick. Proto Man's is similar to the Gadoken. Unused sprites show that at some point there been plans to make Mega Man able to use the Hadoken.[https://tcrf.net/Mega_Man_2:_The_Power_Fighters The Cutting Room Floor: Mega Man 2: The Power Fighters] *There are a total of two items hidden in the backgrounds of six arenas throughout the whole game. They can be obtained by hitting certain spots high on the screen. One of them looks like a plane piloted by Mobi-chan From Hyper Dyne Side Arms. The other one is the star from Vulgus. The former gives ten thousand points while the latter is just half as valuable. They do nothing else. Mobi-chan can be found in the stages of Quick Man (Shown in the gallery section.), Heat Man, and Dive Man. The star is hidden in the stages of Pharaoh Man, Gyro Man, and Cut Man. *Despite the animation suggesting that it suffers a lot from the weapon it is weak against, blowing up a Wily Capsule within the several given rounds is extremely difficult in this way. This is mostly due to the fact the enemy fades aways too quickly to get shot in the final rounds. A better method to accomplish this is rapidly firing more than one shot of some other special weapon (choose the most damaging weapon that would make it fade out only after the second shot). In the case that Duo is in use, a fully charged default attack also works. In this way, the capsule will explode rounds before the last. References Category:Mega Man games Category:Arcade games